This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. P99-63229, filed on Dec. 28, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission method and apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display employing the data transmission apparatus. Also, the present invention is directed to a computer system employing the data transmission apparatus. Furthermore, the present invention is directed to a data driver integrated circuit for a liquid crystal panel that is adapted for minimizing an electromagnetic interference at a transmission line.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the amount of information, transmitted over a transmission medium such as text information and video information, has been increased in comparison to audio information. Recently, the amount of the video information has been increased more and more so as to meet user needs for a high quality image. In addition, recently information has been transmitted at a high speed so that a user can make use of the information at an appropriate time. For these reasons, a frequency band occupied by the information signal must be increased and, simultaneously, the number of lines for transmitting the information must be increased, depending on the amount of information.
For example, in a data line driving apparatus shown in FIG. 1, video data transmitted from a controller 10 to a data drive integrated circuit chip 12, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cD-ICxe2x80x9d, including a shift register array 20 and a digital to analog converter 22, has a higher frequency as the resolution mode of a picture becomes higher, that is, as the number of pixels on a liquid crystal panel becomes larger. More specifically, since more pixels are contained in the liquid crystal panel when the resolution mode of a picture is changed from the VGA mode to the XGA or SXGA mode, an amount of video data for one line transmitted in one horizontal period is increased. Thus, the frequency of video data transmitted from the controller 10, via a data bus 11, to the D-IC 12 becomes high. As the frequency of video data becomes high, a serious electromagnetic interference (EMI) is generated at the data bus 11 for successively transmitting 18 bit data (e.g., R, G and B data having 6 bits each) for one pixel from the controller 10 to the D-IC 12.
In addition, as the frequency of the video data becomes high, the controller 10 must switch a high logic voltage and a low logic voltage at a high speed. Due to this, the controller 10 transmitting data to the data bus 11 has large power consumption, as the frequency of a video data increases.
Likewise, the EMI and the large power consumption as mentioned above are also generated by a data transmission system between a graphic card within a computer main body and a liquid crystal display device (i.e., a controller 10 in FIG. 1).
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a data transmission method and apparatus that is adapted for minimizing the power consumption and the electromagnetic interference that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is also desired to provide a data reception method and apparatus that is adaptive for minimizing the power consumption and the electromagnetic interference.
In order to achieve these and other objects of the invention, a method of transmitting pixel data for a display according to one aspect of the present invention, comprises generating from the pixel data pixel representation data having a frequency of bit transitions which is less than a frequency of bit transitions of said pixel data; transmitting the pixel representation data along a data bus; receiving from said data bus the pixel representation data; reconstructing the pixel data from the pixel representation data; and supplying the pixel data to the display.
A data transmission apparatus according to another aspect of the present invention includes a controller supplying pixel data comprising a plurality of bits; a data substitution unit receiving the pixel data and transmitting pixel representation data having a frequency of bit transitions which is less than a frequency of bit transitions of said pixel data; and a data driver integrated circuit connected to said data substitution unit and receiving the pixel representation data via a data bus, reconstructing the pixel data, converting the pixel data to analog pixel data, and supplying the analog pixel data to the display.